


Together

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: "I hope that in the parallel universes
And the written stories
We end up together
Continuously finding our way
Back to each other
Where we belong."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story have been posted on AFF (Asianfanfics.com) previously

Moonbyul's arm wrapped around Solar's shoulder while Solar's arms hugged the waist of the taller woman and her head resting against Moonbyul's throat. Though the position got uncomfortably warm after a while both girls refused to move and break contact. Too comforted by the sound of the other's heartbeats and quiet breaths.

"Ye bah, what are you thinking about?" Moonbyul asks and pokes her finger into the chubby cheeks of the woman in her arms. 

Solar laughs in response, her eyes turning into halfmoons and her bright teeth flashing, almost blinding the other woman. "Just about stuff" Solar says with a teasing smile and Moonbyul can hardly resist the urge to roll her eyes. But she leans in and places a wet, sloppy kiss on the older woman's cheek instead. 

Solar shrieks in both horror and disgust. And Moonbyul laughs at the horrified expression of her future wife. With one swift motion the taller of the two manages to bring the shorter in for a mouth-to-mouth kiss to wipe away the adoreble pout on those plump lips. 

 

***

 

"Do you think there's such a thing as a parallell universe?" Solar asks. The bed beneath their entangled bodies creaking slightly as they shifted. 

"A world like ours, but not quite like ours?" Moonbyul asks back and Solar nods softly in confirmation. Moonbyul's eyes settles on the moon ouside their bedroom window. She stops to think for a while. A absentminded smile creeps onto her lips and her eyes return to settle on Solar's big, curous ones in the darkness. 

"I guess I do" Moonbyul says simply with a breathed sigh. Solar scoffs, her hand moving up to caress the cheek of her girlfriend. "I want a parallel universe where we meet differently but still end up the same. Together where we belong" Solar says, her eyes starring deeply into the younger's. Borring holes into her very soul. Etching her name over Moonbyul's lost soul and fragile heart.

Moonbyul smiles widely, despite the lasers to eyes Solar has. "In our written legancy." She says half jokingly and the shorter of the two pinches the cheek she so gently caressed only seconds before. 

"I'm being serious here" she scolds and Moonbyul's hand holds onto Solar's. "Alright, alright" the younger promises. 

 

***

 

Moonbyul feels that maybe, sometimes... she's a little too much. A little to childish and inmature. A little too unserious and unreliable. But somehow Solar doesn't care. She loves Byuli as she is. Because she argues that Byuli's immature and unserious ways balances well with Youngsun's overly serious behavior. To Byuli there is always Youngsun. And maybe that's all that matters.

 

***

 

"What about reincarnation?" Solar asks, her head resting against the palms of her hands. Moonbyul in return rolls her eyes. "Jesus christ woman" she sighs earning herself a playful shove. 

"I guess, it's a thought-trigger..." she says after a while of pondering. Solar smiles at that.

"What if we got reincarnated as two different people but still ended up together?" Solar says thoughtfully her fingers scratching her jaw. 

"That's like your parallel universe theory" Moonbyul says and presses her lips into a thin line. "If there is rebith and parallel universe there has to be someplace or sometime where our happy ending isn't with each other" Moonbyul says matter of factly. Solar is quick in shaking her head in denial. 

"In all paralel universes, written stories and new lives we will always find our way back to each other" Solar says stretching her back slightly, moving her chin to rest on the wooden table while her hands reach for Moonbyul's in a childish but adoreable way. The younger puts her hands in the older's and for a moment they stay silent just staring deep in the other's eyes. 

"Together where we belong?" Moonbyul asks and raises her eyebrows questionly. 

"Exactly" Solar says with a determined nod of her head. 

They giggle a little because of their current situation. Whatever curveballs the world throws at them they always seem to reunite after momentairly leaving each other.

Amusing and a little strange but hell, it's more than enough. More than any of then could have wished for.

 

***

 

"Oh, oh! You're going to love this one! Moonbyul exclaimes moving about in excitement. 

"If I was a cat, I would want to spend all 9 lives with you~" moonbyul flinishes off with a bright smile, practically from ear to ear. Solar sighs and facepalms herself. 

"God damn it Byuli..." Solar curses under her breath but eventually she giggles at how the younger never seemed to have an end to her greasyness or word puns. Always knows.what to say or do to make Solar feel good or loved.


End file.
